


Even the Best Laid Plans

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Guns, Lingerie, Nonsense, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy has what she considers a fun Valentine's Day planned out. Too bad a case gets in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon on tumblr who prompted me, "Can you write something where Happy had a Valentine's Day surprise for Toby and it somehow got ruined by the team or a case?" I hope you enjoy this! And happy Valentine's Day :)

Happy tries to figure out how to best pose herself. She’s never done this before – are these rose petals going to stain the sheets or something? – and she’s pretty sure this much lace is going to start to make marks on her skin before long.

She checks her phone again. Toby was “on his way” home from getting pizza twenty minutes ago, and he should really be here soon.

Her phone, however, is off.

“Oh, for fuck’s – damn smart phones.” She pulls off the case, knocks out the battery, and falls back on the pillows while waiting for the thing to reboot.

“Where are you, Toby?” Happy sighs. She keeps having to adjust the garters – she’s pretty sure she’s never worn anything this complicated in her life, and she’s had to hook herself into multiple random harnesses she’s designed herself.

Though, she muses, running her fingers along her thigh, fingertips catching on the soft fabric, this is way sexier.

When her phone restarts, she has three missed calls, two texts, and a voicemail waiting for her.

“What the –”

_Hey, Hap – change of plans. Emergency case. Sorry!_ from Toby.

_HAPPY GET TO THE GARAGE IMMEDIATELY_ from Walter.

And the voicemail, from exactly ten minutes before, is from Paige saying, “Never mind. We’ll come pick you up at your place. Be there in ten!”

“Oh, f –”

She hears a knock on her door.

“The one time I need you, LA traffic!” Happy whines. She doesn’t have time to disconnect herself from the sheer amount of lingerie she’s wearing and just manages to pull on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and jacket before Toby yells, “Hap, you in here?”

Happy bolts out of her bedroom and slams the door behind her, grabbing her bag off her kitchen table.

Toby’s eyes bug out when he sees her. “New bra?” he asks.

“Get to the car!” Happy says, shoving him out the door. “What’s the case?”

Toby keeps looking at her chest as they get into the van.

“Toby!”

“What?” he asks. “Oh. Hostage situation.”

“Clarify?”

“Guy is using something to black out the security cameras, and they need us to break the code,” Toby explains, eyes still on her chest. “Are you sure that’s not a new bra?”

Happy glares at him. “Okay, so, blacked out cameras, what else?”

“The guy got jilted by his girlfriend last night. She works at Lush. And he’s held up a bunch of people in a hallway.”

Happy blinks. “And we’re the best choice?”

“Sylvester volunteered us,” Toby explains. “One of his friends, one of Megan’s nurses, sent him a text. She was in Lush with her girlfriend when the guy grabbed them. She’s sending him updates.”

“Got it,” says Happy. She turns in the seat, unable to ignore the way the movement makes the straps of her bra pull in a slightly uncomfortable way. “Now, Sly. Give me the run down.”

~

“I can’t believe we’re breaking into mall security to find this guy,” Happy grumbles, “I’m pretty sure the cops could do this.”

“Apparently not,” Walter says, “a lot of their people have the day off, and the others couldn’t get here as quickly as us.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? These people take a day off for Valentine’s Day? On a Tuesday?”

“And the tech people?” Paige asks. “Not to stereotype, but damn. Way to go.”

Happy wants to snap back with a comment about how she, a tech person, had a fucking stellar night planned before she was interrupted by this nonsense, but she doesn’t want to ruin the surprise for Toby. Plus, the garters have started riding up and she’s pretty sure this thong is taking “wedgie” to a new level.

“The LAPD appreciates you being here,” Officer Marks says. “I’ve got training in hostage situations, but not in,” he gestures to their film equipment. “This.”

“That’s okay,” Paige says. “Nobody here is particularly well versed in Valentine’s Day, either.”

The team searches the code for some sort of signature or way to break it, and finally, finally, between Walter and Sly they manage to get the cameras up and running again. The cameras shift from black, faded blocks to actual pictures. It only takes a few minutes before –

“There he is,” Sylvester says.

“Which hallway –” Paige begins, but Walter interrupts.

“Has to be the one by the entrance,” he says. “Look at the reflection in the –”

“Stop,” Cabe says. “Don’t need you to tell us you’re right – we believe you.” He sighs. “What’s our first step, sir?”

Officer Marks considers it. “We need a plan to get in there. Interrupt that guy’s plans.”

Paige stares at him. “Oh. Right. Interrupt the guy with a gun. That’s brilliant.”

Cabe shoots her a look. “If Walter can get some of us in there, just one or two of us and Officer Marks, they can distract him. Use the hostage negotiation techniques Paige had us learn from that webber-nar last month.”

“Webinar,” Walter corrects.

“Webbi-whatever,” Cabe groans. “We have thirteen people in there with no security or support. You want to go in there, Walter, or what?”

“I think my talents would be more effectively used in here.”

Cabe turns to Happy. “You. You’re coming with me.”

Happy, who is already feeling a lot uncomfortable in the strappy bra and panties underneath clothing, gets even more disconcerted. “What now?”

“You’re the only one of these nerds who paid attention to the video. Besides, you’re the toughest one here.”

“I was a boxer!” Toby argues. Everybody looks at Toby in silence. “I’ll stay here and try to profile which hostages you can count on to fight back.”

Happy begins to curse the lack of support in this goddamn bra as she, Officer Marks, and Cabe climb down the fire escape and into one of the windows. She’s pretty sure one of the straps just twisted, which is just even more obnoxious.

“Okay, Sly,” Cabe says into the coms, “guide us through.”

~~

Happy’s not quite sure how she’s the one shoved in front of the hostage, arms up, while Cabe and Marks are helping the hostages, but hell if she knows how anything in her life happens. “Whoa, dude,” she says, “don’t shoot. Come on. What are you really trying to get out of this?”

“Shut up!” he thunders. “If I can’t get out of here, none of you can.”

Happy, frustrated, drops her arms. The movement jostles the bra and, damn it, the strap fell down again. “The hell does that mean?” she asks, adjusting the bra. “Look, man, you could have walked in and walked out easy like everybody else.” She rolls her eyes. “But, no. You decided to pull a gun on a security guard, hold a bunch of poor shoppers hostage. And design and implement an incredible code to black out the video cameras.” She’s jolted back to reality when the guy looks confused. “Uh. Not that I’m impressed.”

“Happy, pardon my French, but what the hell are you doing?” she hears Toby whisper in her ear. But she’s pretty sure he can’t see how Cabe is sneaking around the back of the hallway. Walter must have disconnected all the emergency alarms – people are walking into a janitor’s closet and not coming back out. It must be that window they’d seen when they drove in. If Happy had a guess, Marks must be on the outside getting people to safety.

And she’s stuck here. In front of a gun while wearing profoundly inappropriate undergarments for such an event.

“You should be!” the guy argues. “That took me months.” He’s starting to loosen his grip on the young woman, and she slowly slides out of his locked arms. But he doesn’t even notice. “You probably didn’t even understand it.”

“Why, because I’m a girl?” Happy asks. “Or because it’s so goddamn convoluted that only a nutcase could figure it out.”

“Happy, why?” she hears Toby groan in the background. But Happy doesn’t care. There aren’t any more hostages waiting in the hallway, and Cabe is walking toward the guy, gun out in front of him. Everybody else is safe. And she can count on Cabe to take this guy down while she distracts him.

“Nutcase?” he says incredulously. “Why, you stupid little –”

The gunshot goes off a split second before Cabe tackles the guy, shifting his aim so the bullet hits in the space between Happy’s arm and her jacket. She still falls over though, because, holy shit, that was more than she wanted to deal with today. And, somehow, it fixed the wedgie situation. So apparently there are some positives.

She sits up to see Cabe practically sitting on the guy.

“Nice one,” she laughs. “Pretty good for an old guy.”

“Damn right,” Cabe replies, smiling at her. “You still got that ziptie? I had to use one of mine so they could lock the door in place once I got out.” Happy tosses hers to Cabe, and he ties the guy’s hands together.

“Happy!” shouts Toby. Happy and Cabe turn to see the rest of the team sprinting toward them, Toby in the lead. “Happy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Happy says, taking Toby’s hand as he pulls her to standing, “it only got my jacket, see?” She pulls it to the side, only to see that the bullet completely tore through her loose tank top, leaving the right side in tatters. And her bra exposed.

She pulls her jacket closed and zips it, unable to make eye contact with anybody. “Look, let’s just get back to the garage, okay?”

Happy jumps in the van’s driver seat and cranks the radio, something 80’s that Toby would usually sing along to, but he’s unusually quiet. The air of profound awkwardness lingers like humidity, soaking into Happy’s skin. There is no universe in which she’d ever want Cabe, Walter, Sly, or Paige seeing her bra. And she was married to one of those people a while ago.

Cabe and Paige start a conversation about weekend plans, something about seeing a movie with Ralph that everyone starts getting in on, and Happy’s able to breathe a little easier. But Toby’s still silent, and stays that way until she parks.

“Alrighty,” he says when they get to the garage, “well, we’ve got to head home. Bye everybody!” Before Happy’s even got her seatbelt undone, Toby’s out of the car and next to her door. “Come on.”

“What’s the rush?” she asks. And then she gets a look at his expression. “Oh. That.” She can’t fight a grin.

The drive home is way faster than Happy thinks is legal, but she doesn’t really care.

“Oh,” Happy says, “uh, go to my place.”

“My place is closer,” Toby says. And, wow, his cheeks are pink.

“My place,” she insists. “And, seriously, why won’t you let me drive your car?”

“Because it’s new, and you scare me sometimes,” Toby says. “Though,” he chances a glance over at her, “scared is not the word I’d use to describe myself right now.”

Happy laughs, licking her lips. “Oh, just you wait.”

Toby’s cheeks turn pink.

He seems to understand her insistence when he pushes the door open to her bedroom. “You –” he turns to Happy. “You did a Valentine’s day thing for us?”

Happy nods. “Now get on the bed.”

He blinks. “What?”

Happy sighs, unzipping her jacket and throwing it on the floor. “I have been waiting for you for four hours,” she says. She watches the way Toby’s eyes go to the tattered part of her shirt, so she takes it off. “It’s about damned time.”

“You’ve been wearing that the whole time?” Toby asks. His eyes are the size of dinner plates.

She laughs, unable to keep from licking her lips. “I’ve been wearing more than just that.” She unzips her jeans and takes her time, because the reaction she’s getting from Toby is better than she could have imagined.

He just stares when she kicks out of her boots and jeans.

“You gonna say anything?” she asks, planting her hands on her hips. “Because this doesn’t happen every day, and you should probably appreciate it.”

He nods. “All day?” he asks, voice high pitched.

“Yeah.”

He licks his lips. “God damn.”

She shrugs. “I know. Not too shabby, huh?”

“And – and petals? On the bed?” he says. “You on the bed.”

“What?”

Toby gets to his knees and reaches out from the foot of the bed, an arm going around Happy’s waist. “I need you now.”

“And there’s the reaction I was hoping for.”

She slides her fingertips under the hem on his shirt, relishing the way he shivers at her touch. He reaches to grab at her hands, at the fabric, but she catches him. “Let me do it,” she says, grinning up at him.

“But you already got to take off your clothes,” Toby whines. “I should be able to take something off.”

Happy laughs. “Oh, you will.”

“I am dying right now,” he says. “I must be literally dying because this is –”

She kisses him as she runs her hands up his shirt, tracing the skin of his chest. His arms pull her close, fingers dancing across her back as their lips move. The way his hands feel on her skin through the lace is driving her mad, and all she wants to do is be closer.

She pulls away just long enough to take his shirt off. He takes the moment to cup her breasts, thumbs running over the lace, and this is even better than before.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he murmurs against her lips. “I can’t believe you were wearing this all day.”

Happy laughs, but it turns into a strangled gasp when he presses his lips to her neck, gently nipping as he works his way along her skin. “Yup,” she replies. “Meant to be here in just this, but we had that stupid case.”

“Stupid work,” he mumbles, falling back on the bed and pulling Happy on top of him, “let’s quit and do this all the time, okay?”

Her mind blanks for a minute as Toby unhooks her bra and pulls it off to touch her, and she thinks he’s got a good plan going. “Deal.”


End file.
